Xavier Petrelli
Xavier Edgar Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and child of Amanda and Simon Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Telepathic Linking, Vitakinesis, Energy Charging and Danger Visions. Appearance Xavier will have pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. He will be quite small as a child but will then be powerfully built later on in life, and strong physically. He will always be prone to smiling and laughing. Abilities Xavier's first ability will be Telepathic Linking. Using this ability, he will be able to connect his mind to the mind of another person. Through this link, he and the other individual will share all thoughts, similar to something like twin telepathy. The link will always be temporary. It could be broken by Xavier whenever he wants, and will eventually fade anyway, but it could not be deliberately broken by the other person. The link will also break if Xavier creates a second link with a different individual, since only one link can be maintained at a time. It will be possible to renew a broken link at any time. However, when first creating a link, proximity with the other person will be necessary. His second ability will be Vitakinesis. Using this ability, Xavier will be able to speed up healing and recovery in himself and in others. It will be a healing only slightly slower than that given by rapid cellular regeneration. He could also do the opposite, slowing and blocking healing even if the victim possesses regeneration, hibernation, resistance or a healing ability. Later on, he will gain even greater control, and learn to reopen old wounds and re-inflict old illnesses and conditions, or even inflict completely new ones. His third ability will be Energy Charging. Xavier will be able to charge objects with potential energy, storing energy within these objects. The objects will for the most time appear normal, but the energy could appear as a coloured light when placed into the objects, or when accessed and used later at will. For example, the energy could be used to make the objects explode upon contact, or to increase an offensive effect. His fourth and final ability will be Danger Visions. Xavier will be able to experience visions which will warn him of forthcoming danger. Normally, the danger in the visions will threaten him personally, but he could also sometimes foresee a danger to someone he currently shares a telepathic link with. He won't be able to foresee danger to any other person unless he is also threatened. The visions won't prevent him from perceiving his surroundings, but they will distract him and cause his attention to be split. The dangers he sees could include death, severe injury or capture. Family & Relationships *Mother - Amanda Petrelli *Father - Simon Petrelli *Younger sisters - Darla and Lydia Petrelli History & Future Etymology Xavier is a Basque name and it means "new house". His middle name, Edgar, is English and means "rich spear" or "powerful spear". His surname is an Italian version of an originally Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters